pixies_secret_agency_psafandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:PixieLil/Frostbitten (A parody of Frozen)
I'm writing this because I'm bored. :P Anyway, if you hadn't guessed from the title, this is a parody of Frozen. I'm doing this in RP form cause I don't feel like writing a whole story... Enough of my babbling, On to the story! Warning, the following paroady will be very random. Part 1: A terrible childhood *Random guys are cutting ice* Men : Sick of the cold and winter air and mountain rain combining. This icy cold both foul and fair will give you brain freeze something awful So wear your coat, warm and soft. It's too cold for bathing suits, and sandals. Frostbite hurts, trust me there! Split the ice apart Watch as we make frozen art *A man carves an ice sculpture of a polar bear* Hup! Ho! Watch your step! Let it go! *Elsa appears* Elsa: Is it time for my song? Random guy: NO! Elsa: Okay.. bye *Vanishes* Hup! Ho! Watch your step! Let it go! Man 1: Beautiful! Man 2 : Powerful! Man 3: I'm hungry... Man 4 : I'm Cold! Ice has a magic, can't be controlled. It can freeze one one, it can freeze ten, It can freeze a hundred men! Ho! So tired of cold and winter air and mountain rain combining. Frostbite hurts, trust me there! *Someone finds a megladon frozen in the ice* Frozen fish aren't worth mining Cut through the heart, cold and clear. Cold means love and cold means fear. There's beauty and there's danger here Split the ice apart Beware of that runaway cart! *The ice harvesters cart rolls off a cliff and explodes* Meanwhile in a castle Pixie:Rookie, wake up! Rookie: It's 3:00 AM, why are you even awake? Pixie: Your snoring woke me! Rookie: Well, excuse me, Princess! :| Pixie: Stop quoting crappy cartoons. I have something to show you! *the two penguins run outside* Pixie:Watch this! *Pixie freezes everything* Rookie:AWESOME!! *Pixie builds a snowman* Pixie: This is Charloff, and he likes warm hugs! Rookie: THIS IS AWESOME!! *Rookie jumps in front of Pixie as she's creating more snowmen, and Pixie accidentally gives him brain freeze* Pixie:Oops... Pixie and Rookie's parents: PIXIE WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?! *they take Rookie to a family of trolls* Troll #1: Brain freeze eh? How many times have I told ya not to give these kids so much ice cream? Parents: ...It was Pixie's fault! Troll #1: Oh, you mean the girl who has ice powers for no reason? Parents: Yep! Troll #2: At least this is easy to fix, if his heart had been frozen, well... trust me, you don't wanna know! Troll #1: I'll help him, but first, I will erase all memories of the magic, this power is too dangerous! Pixie, the cold can be your friend, but also your enemy. You must learn to control it. Parents: Soo, we should lock her up until she's able to control this? Troll #1: No, I never said that! Parents: We should teach her to fear herself? Troll #2: NO! Parents: So, we should definitely teach her to conceal, don't feel? Troll #2: OMG YOU PEOPLE ARE IDIOTS!!! Parents: -_- We came here for help, not a lecture! Troll #1: Fine... *The troll dumps hot coffee over Rookie's head*'' Rookie: Ugh, what happend? Parents:Is he going to be okay? Troll #1: there might be a few side effects... Parents: Such as? Troll #1: Oh, the usual, Blurred vision, dry mouth, obsessive impulses to kill things... Parents: Okay?... Troll #2: Now, if you'll excuse us, there's an internet that needs trolling! Later Rookie: Pixie? *Rookie knocks on Pixie's door* '''Do you wanna kill a snowman? Come on it's a perfect day! I've never killed before Come out the door I want to make it go away-''' '''We used to be best buddies And now we're not I wish the snowman would just die-''' '''Do you wanna kill a snowman? It doesn't have to be a snowman! Pixie: Go away, Rookie Rookie: Okay, bye... Several years pass *Rookie knocks again* Do you wanna kill a snowman? Or throw knives around the halls *Rookie chucks a knife at a table* I think my flippers are turning blue I've started talking to the pictures on the walls-''' '''(Hang in there, Gariwald!) I feel a little strange All these voices in my head, Just watching the snow melt away-''' '''(Drip, drip, drip, drip, drip) *Pixie and Rookie are now teenagers* Parents:Okay kids, we're going on a cruise! Rookie: What about us? Parents: Oh, um.. You just stay here and... stay out of trouble! Rookie: Okay... :( *The cruise ship hits an iceberg and sinks* *The kingdom rejoices, because the king and queen were major tyrants* Rookie: (Knocking) Pixie? Please, I know you're in there, People are asking where you've been They say I'm insane, is this true? I'm waiting out here for you, just let me in I have the snowman's nose, It's all that's left of him, What are we gonna do? Do you wanna kill a Snowman? *Rookie leans against the door, crying* Part 2:The Coronation 3 years later *Rookie wakes up* Rookie: Omigosh! It's coronation day!!! :D *Rookie runs around the halls, dancing* Rookie: The window is open, so's that door Why's there dirt all over this floor? Who knew we owned eight thousand coffee mugs For years I've roamed these empty halls Why do we have a room full of balls? *Rookie jumps into a pit of balls* Finally they're opening up the gates There'll be actual real live people It'll be totally strange But hey, maybe they have spare change? Cause for the first time in forever They'll let me try coffee, and stay up all night! For the first time in forever I'll be awake all night Don't know if I'm elated or gassy *Rookie farts loudly* Random servant: EWW! But I'm somewhere in that zone Cause for the first time in forever I won't be alone! I can't wait to meet everyone! What if I meet... the one? Tonight imagine clowns and all Fetchingly draped against the wall The picture of my cousin Grace Ooh! I suddenly see her standing there A beautiful stranger, tall and fair I wanna stuff some mullet in my face *Rookie plucks a fish out of a tank and eats it* Rookie: Mmm, sushi! But then we laugh and joke all evening, Which is totally bizarre Nothing like the life I've led so far For the first time in forever There'll be magicians, there'll be cake For the first time in forever I could be noticed by someone And I know it is totally crazy To wear a boot on my head But for the first time in forever At least I found my pants! *Pixie is getting dressed* Pixie: Don't let them in, don't let them see Put my clothes on before someone sees! Conceal, don't feel, put on a show Make one wrong move and everyone will know But it's only for today *Rookie knocks* Rookie: Pixie, come out and play! Pixie and Rookie: It's starting to get late! Pixie: Tell the guards to open up the gate! Guards: What'd she say? Pixie: Open up the gate! Guard: WHAAT? I can't hear you over the music!! Pixie: OPEN THE GATE!! Rookie: For the first time in forever Pixie: Don't let them in, don't let them see Rookie: I'm getting what I'm dreaming of Pixie: Put this dress on before someone sees! Rookie: I know it all ends tomorrow, So it has to be today 'Cause for the first time in forever Nothing's in my way! *Rookie smacks into a wall* Rookie: OW! Meanwhile, outside Duke Herbert: Look at this kingdom! Megg: Oooh! Duke Herbert: I can't wait to get inside and steal everything! *A guard glares at Herbert* DH: Um, did I seriously just say that out loud? Megg: Ye-- *Rookie shoves Herbert and Megg over as he runs past* DH: WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!! *Rookie runs down to the lake* Rookie: YAY FREEDOM!!! *he dances right off the dock, and is saved at the last moment by Megg* Megg: Hey, watch where your going. Rookie: I-I will!*Stares at Megg and falls madly in love with her* *Rookie runs off, pushing Megg into the water as he does* Megg: Great, now I have to find a new dress! -_- Timeskip to the coronation JPG: I now pronounce you husband and wife! Pixie: … This is a coronation, not a marriage. GET IT RIGHT!! JPG: Oh um... Princess Pixie, I now pronounce you Queen Pixie! *the crowd cheers* Rookie: *''whispers*'' Was that how it was supposed to happen? Pixie: I dunno.. *Duke Herbert dances over to them* Duke Herbert: My queen, may I have this dance? Pixie: I don't dance! But.. my brother does.. Rookie:... *Duke Herbert grabs Rookie's arm and drags him to the dance floor* *Rookie and DH dance* Rookie: Um, this is certainly awkward! *Rookie runs off, and bumps into Megg again* Megg: Hey! Rookie: 'ello! *Rookie and Megg dance around the castle* Rookie: Okay, can I just, say something crazy? Megg: I love crazy! Rookie: All my life people slamming doors in my face And then suddenly I bump into you Megg:' I was thinking the same thing! 'Cause like ' I've been searching my whole life to find a new face And maybe it's the party talking or the coffee rush Rookie and Megg: But with you... Rookie: I found a cake... Megg: Wanna jump into a lake? Both: And it's nothing like I've ever known before! Love is an open door! Love is an open door! Love is an open door! Next door neighbor: WILL YOU KIDS SHADDUP?!! *slams door* Rookie: With you! Megg: ACHOO! Both: Love is an open door... Neighbor: CLOSE THAT DOOR,YOUR LETTING THE COLD AIR IN!! Megg: Wow, you're crazy... Rookie: What? Megg: We finish each other's— Rookie: Mullet Sandwiches! *Rookie stuffs a sandwich into his mouth* Megg: That's not what I was gonna say! Rookie: I've never met someone--''' Both: '''Who thinks so much like me! Jinx! Jinx again! Rookie: YOU OWE ME A COKE! Our mental dysfunctions Can have but one explanation Megg: You--''' Rookie: 'And I--' Megg: Were--''' Rookie: ' Just--' Both: Meant to be! Neighbors: Say goodbye.. ' You're getting freaking annoying!' We don't wanna hear it anymore! Both: Love is an open door! Love is an open door! Life's no longer such a bore! Neighbor: OH GOD! PLEASE JUST SHUT UP! Both: With you! X4 Love is an open door... *the neighbor jumps off a very conveniently placed cliff* Megg: Can I say something crazy? Will you marry me? Rookie: Can I say something even crazier? Yes! *Rookie and Megg announced their proposal to Pixie* Pixie: WHAAT? You can't marry someone you JUST met!! Rookie: But, according to the Disney handbook... marrying someone you just met is perfectly alright! Pixie: I don't care!! You aren't getting married!! *''Pixie starts to walk off, but Rookie grabs her arm*'' Rookie: Please, just listen to me! Pixie: No! Rookie: YOU NEVER LISTEN!! YOU'RE GONNA SLAM THE DOOR IN MY FACE AGAIN, AREN'T YOU?! Pixie: Just. Leave. Me. Alone! *Pixie throws an ice icicle at Rookie* Everyone: :0 Pixie runs off Duke Herbert:After her!! *Pixie panics and freezes the ground around Duke Herbert* DH: SHE TRIED TO KILL ME!!! OFF WITH HER HEAD!! Rookie: You're scaring her! DH: OFF WITH HER HEAD!!! Megg: This isn't Alice in Wonderland... *Pixie runs across a lake and into the mountains* Rookie: PIXIE, COME BAAAACK!! :( Part 3: The Extremely Popular, and Extremely Annoying Song That Everyone Loves *Pixie climbs a mountain* Pixie: Phew, I think I managed to outrun them! This looks like a nice mountain... I'M GOING TO BUILD A CASTLE HERE! :D Pixie: The snow glows white like Herbert tonight Not a tank top to be seen A kingdom of isolation, Am I really fit to be the queen? ' Werewolves are howling like this raging beast inside' Couldn’t keep it in, my left sock knows I tried Don’t let them in, don’t let them see Hide this chocolate before Rookie sees!'' '''I ate an eel, can't let them know Well, now they know *Pixie makes a snowman* Let it snow, let it snow I don't give a crap anymore! Let it snow, let it snow Can't tell me "Don't slam the door" I don’t care Cause I don't care! I'm going to rage on, Those penguins kinda bother me anyway! *Pixie builds an ice castle* It’s funny how some distance Is terrifying when you fall And the remote that once controlled me Can’t get to me at all It’s time to wear my winter shoes To test this ice and break through No right, no wrong, no rules for me I’m free Let it snow, let it snow I'm going to learn to fly Let it snow, let it snow You’ll never see me cry Here I stand And here I stand I'm going to rage on My power flurries through my hair into the ground, My snowflakes fall all over a random town *Pixie chucks a bomb at a snowbank, causing an avalanche* And who knew that bombs packed such a blast I’m never going back, The past can stay in the past Let it snow, let it snow And I'll rise like the Walking Dead Let it snow, let it snow That perfect girl is gone Here I stand In the light of day I'm going to rage on, This song kinda bothered me anyway *Pixie slams the door to her castle* Meanwhile *Rookie hops onto a horse* Rookie: I'm going to find my sister! Duke Herbert: Inadvisable, too dangerous! Rookie: I don't care what you're going to say-- Megg: --Let the storm rage on? Rookie: ... that wasn't what I was going to say... Anyway, I'm going to find her! Megg: I'm coming too! Rookie: No, I need someone to look after the kingdom! Megg: *sighs* fine! *Rookie rides off to the mountains* Rookie: She should be around here somew-- *Rookie falls into a lake* Rookie: Brr, brr, brr, COLD!! *runs to a building* Sign: Wandering Guinydyl's Trading Post-- And Sauna Rookie: OOH! *Rookie enters the trading post* Wandering Guinydyl: HELLO! Rookie: Hai WG: BIG SUMMER BLOWOUT!? Rookie: It's December... WG:…… Rookie: Do you have any winter clothing? *Wandering Guinydyl points to a pair of skis, an old coat and some coffee* Rookie: How much for the coat? WG: $600 Rookie: -_- *A penguin, covered in snow, runs into the shop* Jay: *teeth chattering* I. NEED. A. COAT! WG: That'll be $600 Jay: WHAAT? I CAN'T AFFORD THAT! WG: Then leave! AND CLOSE THE DOOR BEHIND YOU! Jay: FINE! *slams door* *Jay wanders into a shed* Jay: Well Rudolph, looks like we'll be staying here tonight! Rudolph:…… *Jay sits on a pile of hay* Jay: I'm hungry...I wonder if there's anything to eat? *his gaze falls on Rudolph* Hmm... Jay: Reindeers taste better than penguins Rudolph, don't you think that's right? Rudolph:What?!, Penguins will eat you and cook you and cheat you Every one of em's bad, including you! Jay: ' HEY! I thought you were on my side! ' Jay: But penguins look better than reindeers Rudy, don't you think I'm right? Rudolph: For once you're true, for all except you Jay: You hate me! Let's call it a night Rudolph:Good night. Jay: Don't let the frostbites bite. Adam and Clairese: HEY! >:( Rookie: Um... great singing... Jay: You heard that? O_O *Rookie dumps a bunch of supplies at Jay's feet* Rookie: You're going to help me find my sister! Jay: Um, no... I don't help random people Rookie: Fine then, I guess you won't be needing this! *Rookie takes the food away* Jay: ALRIGHT I'LL HELP! Rookie: Good, let's go! Jay: Can we leave tomorrow? Rookie: NO, NOW!! Rudolph: Please? Rookie: HOLY FISH! A TALKING REINDEER! Part 4: Double Trouble Rookie and Jay borrow a sled and set off for the mountain Rookie: ''Dashing through the snow in a--'' Jay: Will you shut up already!? Rookie: Fine... I bet Megg wouldn't mind my singing though... Jay: Who's Megg? Rookie: A princess I met yesterday, we're getting married! :D Jay: What? You can't marry someone you JUST met! Rookie: Why does everyone keep saying that? -_- Jay: Do you even know her last name? Rookie: Umm... I think it's ummm... no, actually, I don't. Jay: See what I mean? How do you know she doesn't have some horrible disease, or that she's really a penguin?.. or *shudders* she could be a fan of JB! Rookie: Oh, I'm sure she's completely normal! :D Jay: Whatever... *something runs past the sled* Rookie: What was that? *A walrus jumps onto the sled and grabs Jay* Rookie: CROW!! Jay: It's Jay!! -_- Help me up! *Rookie throws a life preserver at Jay, but misses and hits the walrus instead* *Jay climbs back onto the sled by himself* Jay: Thanks for the help... Rookie: Um.. who's driving this thing anyway? Jay: Umm... Both: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! *The sled goes over a cliff and explodes, and somehow, Jay and Rookie survive* Jay: MY SLED!! Rookie: Don't worry, I'll buy you a new one. *Jay and Rookie continue to Pixie's castle* Rookie: It's g-getting c-cold! Unknown voice: You can say that again! Jay: Who said that? Voice: Me *A snowman steps out from behind a rock* Snowman: I'm Charloff, and I like warm hugs! Rookie: CHARLAFF?! Did Pixie make you? Charlaff: *nods* *Another snowman steps out from behind the rock* Charlaff: This is my brother, Trollaf. Trollaf: Herro! Jay: …… Rookie: YAY SNOWMAN!! :D Trollaf: Is anyone else cold? Jay: Cold? You're a snowman! Charlaff: I wish it was summer... Music can be heard playing Jay: Where's that music coming from? O_O Trollaf: In the summer... Charlaff: Bees will buzz, Penguins will loose their winter fuzz Both: And we'll be doing whatever snow does in summer Trollaf: Singing along to The Band My snow up against the burning sand Probably getting gorgeously tanned in summer Charlaff: I finally won't freeze, out in the a winter storm And I'll find out what happens to solid water when it gets warm Trolaf: And I can’t wait to see What the frostbites think of me' Just imagine how much cooler I’ll be in summer Both: Dah-dah, da-doo, a-bah-bah-bah WEEEEEEEEESH! The hot and the cold are both so intense, ''' '''Put 'em together, it just makes sense! Rrr-raht da-daht dah-dah-dah dah-dah-dah WEEEEEEEESH! Charlaff: Winter’s a good time to stay inside and cuddle But put me in summer and I’ll be a.... Jay: Lemme guess, Puddle? Both snowmen: O_O Wut? Jay: Don't you two know what happens to snow in summer? Trollaf: It... melts... doesn't it... :( Rookie: I'm afraid so! *the snowmen start crying* Jay: Although, I do know a couple of snowmen who never melt... Charlaff: Really? :D Rookie: :D Snowmen: IIIIINNN SUUUUMMEEEEEEEEEEEERR!!!!!!! Part 5: Frozen Hearts Trollaf: Hey, where'd my nose go? Rudolph: …… *spits out carrot* Trollaf: MAH NOSE! :( *Rookie sticks the carrot into Trollaf's face* Charlaff: Your nose, it's like a little tiny unicorn! :D Trollaf: :D Jay: Um... shouldn't we be looking for someone? Rookie: Oh, right! They climb the mountain Jay: WHOA! WHERE'D THAT CASTLE COME FROM?! Rookie: I think we just found my sister... Trollaf: :O *Rookie runs up the stairs* Rookie: I'll be back in a minute! *Rookie stares at the door* Charloff: Do ya think he knows how to open a door? Rookie enters the castle Rookie: HELLOOOOOO? Pixie: Rookie?! How'd you find me? Rookie: Trust me, it wasn't easy! Pixie: You should leave.. Rookie: You don't have to protect me. I'm not afraid! Please don't shut me out Please don't slam the door in my face! You don't have to keep your distance anymore 'Cause for the first time in forever, ''' Pixie: Didn't you already sing this before? Rookie: '''I finally understand For the first time in forever, ''' '''I just realized I don't have hands! We can head down this mountain together! You don't have to live in fear... Cause for the first time in forever I don't have anything in my ear! Pixie: Rookie, Please go back home ''' '''Your "wife" awaits Go enjoy the cake-''' '''And open up the gates Rookie: Yeah, but — Pixie: I know! You mean well, but leave me be Yes, I'm alone but I'm alone and free! Just stay away and you'll be safe from freeze Rookie: Actually we're not Pixie: What do you mean you're not? Rookie: I get the feeling you don't know Pixie: What do I not know? Rookie: Penguindelle's in deep, deep, deep, deep... S--''' Pixie: Rookie... watch your language! Rookie:…Snow''' Pixie: What? Rookie: You've kind of set off an eternal winter... everywhere. Pixie: Everywhere? Rookie: Well, I dunno about EVERYWHERE.... maybe it's just the kingdom... Anyway,It's okay, you can just unfreeze it! Pixie: No, I can't. I - I don't know how! Rookie: Sure you can! You can do anything! `Cause for the first time in forever, Pixie: Oh God, not again' I can't be free! Rookie: You don’t have to be afraid... Pixie: No escape from my brother's bad singing! Rookie: We can work this out together! Pixie: I can’t control the curse! Rookie: We’ll reverse the storm you’ve made Pixie: Rookie, please, you’ll only make it worse! Just like everything else you try to help with... Rudolph, Jay and the snowmen enter the castle Rookie: Don’t panic! Pixie: Holy fish! Is that a reindeer? Rookie: We’ll make these lamps shine bright! Pixie: You’re not safe here! Rookie: We can face this thing together! Pixie: NU! Rookie: We can change this winter weather! Pixie: I I I I I... Rookie: And we won't have to fight! Pixie: ' I CAN’T!' *''Pixie throws an icicle at Rookie's chest*'' Rookie: Oh, look at that! I've been impaled! Charlaff: HEY, THAT'S MY LINE! >:( Rookie: Oh... um.. I mean... OWWWWWW, WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?! *Rookie starts to cry* Pixie: Uh oh... Jay: You idiot, look what you've done! Pixie: *in head* I warned him, but did he listen? NOO, and now look what's happend! *out loud* You should all leave!! Rookie: Pixie, please! Pixie: Rooks, I'm really sorry about this... *Pixie creates a giant snowman, who looks like an eagle* Snowman: GET OUT! Everyone: AGHHHHH! *The snow "eagle" chases them out of Pixie's castle* Rookie: I just don't understand it! Why would she throw me out? Jay: Um, I think we have bigger things to worry about now! The eagle grabs Jay and Rookie Snow-Eagle: DON'T COME BACK! The eagle throws them off a cliff Both: AGHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Trollaf and Charlaff: Wait for us! *''both snowmen jump off the cliff''* *everyone lands in a pile of snow* Charlaff: I CAN'T FEEL MY LEGS!! Jay: *pokes his head out of the snow* Those are my legs! -_- Trollaf: Could someone grab my butt? Rookie: Um, ew! Trollaf: No, seriously, it's walking away... *Jay puts Trollaf's body back together* Trollaf: YAY! Rookie: OWWWW! Jay: Um.. you okay? Rookie: I think I have heartfreeze! Charlaff: Heartfreeze? Rookie: It's like heartburn, but the opposite... Jay: Okay? Rudolph: Maybe you should find a doctor... Jay: Hey, I know someone even better! Rookie: Who? Jay: You'll see... Part 6: Trolling with the Trolls Rookie: Is it much farther? Jay: Will you shaddup? We're almost there. Rookie: But, I'm tired, and my knee hurts, and I have to go to the bathroom! Jay: Russell, I asked you about that 5 minutes ago! Rookie: Wait, what? My name's Rookie, remember? Jay: …… I had the urge to call you Russell for some reason... Charlaff: I thought this was a parody of Frozen... not UP. -_- *Charlaff is smacked by a frying pan* Locy: STOP BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL! >:( Charlaff: Owww Trollaf: Um... who was that? Rudolph: No idea.. Jay: We're here! Rookie: Where is "here"? Jay: Okay, listen, my friends can be a little...inappropriate at times.. Rookie: Okay? *Jay starts talking to a pile of rocks* Jay: Mom, dad, I'm home! Charlaff: Um... is he okay? Trollaf: I told ya he was retarded... Jay: You'll never believe who I brought to see you! Charlaff: Okay, Rookie, we'll distract him, and you run away. Rookie: OOOHH ROCKS!!! :D Both snowmen: …… Charlaff: Well, I'm out... *The rocks start to move* Rookie: AHHHH, LIVING ROCKS! Troll #1: Hai Jay! Troll #2: Jay, honey, it's so good to see ya! Jay: Hey mom! Troll #2: And, you've brought company!! Troll #3: CAN WE *bleep* THEM NOW? Trollaf: Jay wasn't kidding about them being inappropriate! O_O Charlaff: Wait a minute, Jay is a troll? O_O Jay: No.... not really... they're my adoptive parents... Flashback to a part at the beginning of the movie, that Pixie forgot to add Pixie: Shaddup! I've only seen the movie once! I can't remember every tiny detail! *A young Jay is following the royal family as they carry the brain-frozen Rookie to the troll camp* *Jay spies on the trolls* Troll #1: *Grabs Jay and Rudolph* OMIGOSH YOU'RE SOO CUTE!!! I'm gonna keep you forever! Jay: …… But, what about my family? Troll: SCREW YOUR FAMILY! You're mine now! *the troll erases Jay's memories of his parents* Back to the present Trolls: OOHH, it's been so long since we've had any company! Charlaff: I wonder why? -_- Troll #2: I'M SO HAPPY, I COULD SING! Trolls: AHHHHHH YA YA YA YA YA YAAAAAAAH YA YAHHH OHOHOHOHOHOHOHO YAAHH YE YE ' YE YE YE OH OH OH YE YE YE OHHHH HAHAHA NANANANANANANANANANANANANANAN' NAAAAAAAAAAAAAH DADADADA LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLO HAHAHA HO HAHAHAHAHOHA LOLOLOLOLOLOOLOLOL LALALALALALALALAL LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLO OOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Everyone: O_O Trollaff: LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL Charlaff: Um, are you okay? Trollaf: Wut? It's catchy! Trolls: HAHAHAHA LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLO HAHAHOHA NANANANA--''' Jay: ENOUGH! We're not here to sing trolling songs! Troll #2: What’s the issue, dear? Why are you holding back from such a song? '''Is it the clumpy way we walk? Or the grumpy way we talk? Female Troll #2: Or the pear-shaped, square-shaped Weirdness of your-- ''' Jay: STOP, STOP STOP, don't sing anything else! Trolls: B-but.. Jay: Look, can you help him? *Jay points to Rookie, who is dancing with the trolls* Troll #1: Lemme guess, frozen heart? Jay: Yep! Troll: What am I supposed to do about it? Jay: Um... help him? You've already done it once! Troll: I can't do anything about a frozen heart! Only an act of true love can save him! Rookie: '''LOLOLOLOLOLO HAHAHAHOHAHALOLOLOLOLOLO Jay: …… In other words, he's basically dead? Troll: Yep. Troll #2: Isn't there anyone who loves this boy? Rudolph: He did mention someone named Megg... Rookie, the snowmen and the trolls: LOLOLOLOLO--''' Jay: You're right! Let's take him to her! Trolls: Well, it's time to troll people on Bookface! *Jay and Rookie ride back to Penguindelle* Jay drops Rookie off at the castle gate Jay: Well, see ya later kid! Rookie: Wait, aren't you gonna help me anymore? Jay: Nope, I'm going home! Rookie: -_- Rookie runs into the castle Megg: Rookie, what happend? Rookie: *teeth chattering* Pixie... froze... my.. heart... Megg: That's terrible! Rookie: Only.. an.. act.. of.. true..love..can..help... Megg: Well, in that case... Megg leads Rookie into another room Rookie: Hurry! *Megg leans forward, and is about to kiss Rookie, but suddenly steps back* Megg: Oh Rookie, if only there was someone who loved you... Rookie: Wait, what? Megg: Oh honestly, how can you be so naive? I thought you would have figured it out by now. Rookie: I...thought..you... Megg: Loved me? HA! That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard! Rookie: But you... Megg: I knew that if I married you, then, you and your sister could have a little "accident" and the castle and everything in it would be mine! A brilliant plan if I do say so myself! Megg: But, now I don't even have to do anything! I'll just send someone to deal with Pixie, and then it's ALL MINE! MWAHAHAHA Rookie: You'll never get away with this!! Megg: *closing the door* I already have! Part 7: Betrayal Megg walks into the dining room Megg: Prince Rookie is... dead.. Duke Herbert: Oh, that's awful! What happend? Megg: Pixie froze his heart, and there was nothing I could do. Duke Herbert: We must destroy this monster once and for all! Megg: Agreed! *Megg looks at the guards* '' You two, let's go find Pixie! ''*Megg and the soldiers head to Pixie's castle* Meanwhile Rookie: S-so C-cold! Charlaff: You can say that again! Rookie: W-where'd you come from? Trollaf: We came down the chimney! Charlaff: What happened? Rookie: M-megg, betrayed me, she's taking over the kingdom as we speak. Trollaf: Well, we'll just have to stop her, won't we? Rookie: I can't feel my feet! *Charlaff builds a fire* Rookie: Ahh, that's better! Wait, won't you two melt now? Charlaff: Some people are worth melting for! *both snowmen start dripping* Trollaf: But, maybe not just now... *Trollaf backs away from the fire* Charlaff: LET'S GO SAVE THE KINGDOM!! *Charlaff unlocks the door using his nose* Trollaf: Wait, if Megg doesn't love Rookie, then who's going to unfreeze his heart? Rookie: I think I know... let's look for Jay! Charlaff: Um..okay? At Pixie's castle Megg runs in Pixie: Where'd you come from? And how did you get in here? Megg: Never mind that! Your brother is dead, because of you! Pixie: What?! I--NOOOOO! Megg: GET HER! The guards advance towards Pixie Pixie: Just stay away! *Pixie throws an icicle at the guards* Guard #1: AGH! Guard #2: Was that supposed to impress m-- *The snow eagle knocks him out* Megg: I really didn't want to do this! *Megg walks up to Pixie and points a flamethrower at her* Pixie: NOOOO, my one weakness! Megg: Wow, that was surprisingly easy! *Megg ties up Pixie and drags her back to the castle* Meanwhile Jay is relaxing in his cave Jay: Finally, I can have 5 minutes to myself without someone bothering me! Rudolph: You aren't worried about Rookie? Jay: Nope! I never want to see that kid again. Rudolph: But, what if Megg betrays him and takes over the kingdom? Jay: I think you've been watching too much Frozen... Rudolph: Wait, isn't this a parody of Fr-- *Locy appears and smacks Rudolph and Jay with a frying pan* Jay: O_O Locy vanishes Jay: Um, on second thought... maybe I will go check on Rooks, before someone gets seriously hurt... Jay and Rudolph ride to the castle In the dungeon Pixie: '''LET ME GO, LET ME GO I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE Megg: I can't take this song anymore! LET ME GO, LET ME GO I WON'T ST--'' *Megg gags Pixie* Megg: I've had it up to here with your lousy singing! Pixie: Mmmmmpmmmh Megg: Well, enjoy the rest of your life! *Megg slams the door* Pixie: *in head* '''I wonder... *Pixie freezes her chains, causing them to break* Pixie: Yeah baby! I'm free! :D Pixie jumps out of a window and runs away In the middle of a frozen lake Jay: Ugh, I can't see anything through this "inconvenient blizzard"!! Voice: JAY!! Jay: Huh? that sounded like Rookie... Voice: HELP! Jay: ROOKIE? Rookie: JAY?! Pixie: ROOKIE! Everyone runs towards Rookie Rookie: Guys! :D I'm so happy I found you! Megg betrayed me and now I'm going to die! Jay: Figures... Pixie: You're alive? O_O Rookie: Yeah, but I'll freeze in 4 seconds unless someone kisses me, or something like th-- *Rookie freezes* Pixie: NOOOOOOOOOOO! Jay: Well, does this mean I can leave? Pixie starts sobbing Jay: Yeah, I'm just gonna go.... Rudolph: You heartless fool! *Rudolph throws a rock at Jay, but it misses and hits Rookie instead* The ice cracks revealing Rookie inside Rookie: OW! Pixie and Jay: O_O Pixie: B-but how? I thought only an act of true love could save him? Jay: Wait, how'd you know all this? You weren't even there when the troll said that! Pixie: Um..... I know everything... Rookie picks up the rock Jay: Yeah, how come the rock was able to unfreeze him? Rookie: Well, umm.... Pixie probably won't like this.... but..I think the rock is my true love... Everyone: O_O Jay: Soo, what now? Pixie: Well, um... I dunno Rookie: Well, if we're all done here, Rocky and I are going home. Megg: Not so fast! Rookie: You again? Megg: HOW ARE YOU STILL ALIVE?! Rookie: Well, you s-- Megg: I DON'T CARE! PENGUINDELLE IS MINE, AND THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT! Pixie: Shaddup Megg! The kingdom legally belongs to me... Megg: HOW DARE YOU! *Megg points a sword at Pixie* Any last words? Pixie: Duck Megg: Duck? DUCK?? What du-- *Trollaf's body hits Megg in the back of the head* Megg falls over unconscious Pixie: Thanks! Trollaf: No problem! Now... could someone grab my butt? Pixie: o_O Part 8: Celebrations Pixie has defrosted the whole kingdom Megg and Duke Herbert are being sent home Pixie: Duke Herbert of Weaseltown- Duke Herbert: It's pronounced Wesselton!! Pixie: I don't really care! You and Megg are hereby banished from this kingdom for all eternity. DH: But I don't wanna go home.. it's cold there! Megg: Rookie, I'm really sorry about before, I don't know what came over me! I really do love you! Rookie: Shaddup Megg! *Rookie punches Megg, sending her flying into the sea, where a shark eats her* Rookie: :D Pixie: Good riddance! Back at the castle *''Everyone seems to have accepted Pixie for who she is, and there's a big celebration*'' Child: Your Majesty, can you do the ice thing? Pixie: Of course! *Pixie freezes the ground* Everyone starts ice skating *Rookie pushes a blindfolded Jay through the courtyard* Jay: Rookie, where are we going? Rookie: You'll see! Rookie pulls off Jay's blindfold Rookie: I know I promised you a new sled, but I thought you might like this better! :D *Jay stares at a shiny, new Snow Trekker* Jay: …… Rookie: Like it? Jay: Where'd you get that? Isn't this supposed to be, like medieval times? Locy appears Jay: Um.. I mean, I LOVE IT! :D Locy: -_- *vanishes* Rookie: :D Pixie: Rooks, wanna skate with us? Rookie: Yeah! Pixie makes Rookie a pair of ice skates out of ice Rookie: :D Charlaff and Trollaf appear Charlaff: Yay, summer! Trollaf: I love summer! Both snowmen start to melt Trollaf: Hey, I feel funny... Charlaff: I'M MELTING! Pixie gives each snowman his own personal snow cloud Both: :D Trollaf: Hey, where'd my nose go? Rudolph: …… Jay: Rudy, give Trollface his nose back... Rudolph: But, I'm hungry! Rudolph sticks Trollaf's nose on his face *Rookie skates past* Rookie: Hey guys! Guess what? Pixie: Puffle butt? Rookie: No... ROCKY AND I ARE GETTING MARRIED! :D Pixie: Who's Rocky? *Rookie holds up the rock* Pixie: Um... okay?? Rookie: You don't mind? I mean, I did just meet her... Pixie: Well, no... At least rocks don't take over kingdoms! Rookie: YAY! Jay: Well... if we're all done here, I'm going back to my cave... C'mon Rudy! Rudolph: Aw, but I don't wanna leave my new friends! Pixie: Jay, how would you like to become the "Royal Ice Harvester"? Jay: Okay? Pixie: Great! You start tomorrow! A blue penguin walks up to them *Pixie stares at the penguin* Penguin: Um, excuse me, I'm Prince Gary, and I was wondering if- Pixie: -We have any coffee? Gary: How did you know? O_O Rookie: Pixie reads minds! Gary: …… Pixie: *grabs Gary's arm* C'mon, I'll show you the coffee shop! *The two walk away* Jay: This feels like Megg all over again! I think I'll leave before I end up having to save someone else.... Rookie: Nah, Prince Gary's actually a pretty nice guy! He's the one I bought the Snow Trekker from. Jay: I'm not sure I trust your judgment of people... Jay drives away in his Snow Trekker Rookie: -_- I wonder what his problem is? *''picks up rock*'' Well, Rocky, let's go plan our wedding! *Rookie walks back to the castle* And they all lived happily never after The End Gary closes the book Tra: Wait, that can't be the end! What happend with Pixie and the prince? Gary: Well, You'll just have to wait for the sequel to find out! Charlie: There's going to be... A SEQUEL?! Helmet: NUUUUUUUUUU! Dogkid: Great, now we'll probably have a Frozen Takeover... Pixie: It could be worse, Disney COULD make another Smiley Virus film... Everyone: O_O ' The Real End ' Category:Blog posts